A Name Question
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie's sister has a question for her. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Name Question

"Hi Jackie, sorry I'm a few minutes late." Carissa said as she sat down in a booth across from Jackie at a little café.

"No problem." Jackie assured her.

Jackie and Carissa might have been identical twins but they were polar opposites when it came to being on time. Jackie liked to get to places early and would feel bad if her friends or whoever she was meeting got there before she did and they had to wait for her, even if she was on time. Carissa on the other hand was late for nearly everything, she didn't do it on purpose, she just couldn't seem to get to places on time.

"How ya feelin'?" Jackie asked her sister who's baby bump was slowly getting a little bigger.

"Good, now that I'm over the morning sickness stage I feel great."

"That's good, I know that feeling, it's just a relief not to be sick all the time huh?" Jackie asked her.

"You're telling me." Carissa agreed.

"So how much longer until you guys find out if it's a boy or girl?" Jackie asked.

"We aren't going to find out, we want to be surprised."

"Really? I could have never done that with my first one. We've found out with all of them except Johnna, and the only reason we didn't with her is because Nick really wanted to be surprised, and it drove me crazy, so crazy that with Karlie when Nick brought up the subject of being surprised again I wouldn't even discuss it, I just couldn't stand to not know, even though it didn't matter one way or the other, I just had to know. Apparently you're the patient twin." Jackie quipped.

Carissa laughed.

"The reason I wanted to have lunch today is because I wanted to ask you something." Carissa told her, her face becoming serious.

"Ok what is it?"

"Well my hubby and I were discussing names the other day and we decided that if we have a boy his name will be Zachary Mitchell, Mitchell is my husband's brother's name."

"I like that." Jackie told her.

"Thanks, but if it's a girl, that's where we ran into a bit of a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"We decided on Juliet for the first name, that's set, I've just always liked it, and luckily my hubby did too."

"That's really pretty. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is her middle name. You see, I had a best friend growing up, we'd become best friends in grade school and remained really close all through high school. Just a couple weeks before our high school graduation we'd gone to a movie, it was her turn to drive so she picked me up. We went to the movie and then she dropped me off at my house. On her way home she was hit head on by a drunk driver and she was killed instantly." By now tears were tumbling down Carissa's face.

"I'm so sorry." Jackie told her sister as she got up out of her side of the booth and went over to her sister's side and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I always said that if I ever have a little girl her middle name would be in honor of her but her name was Nicole and I know that's Jasmine's middle name and I was wondering if you'd mind if I used it for my daughter too, I don't want it to seem like I'm copying you, I've wanted to use it all these years but I wouldn't feel comfortable doing so unless I asked you how you felt about it first."

"You don't have to ask my permission." Jackie assured her.

"I know I don't have too, but I wanted too, so would it be ok with you, and be honest."

"I think it would be a very sweet gesture if you honored your friend. Juliet Nicole is a beautiful name and if you love the name you should totally go for it." Jackie told her.

"Really?"

"Yep, and I think it will give Jazz a special connection with her new little cousin if they shared the same middle name." Jackie said.

"I never thought of that." Carissa said. Jackie smiled at her.

"We did the same thing with Houston's middle name. We used it in honor of Nick's best friend who was killed on the job."

"I've always wondered where Houston's middle name came from, it's a name I hadn't heard before, but I like names like that, I've never asked you about it, I guess I just figured you found it in a book or online or somewhere, I liked it before but now that I know the meaning behind it I like it even more."

"All of our kids have middle names that honor someone. Jasmine's is obviously after Nick, Houston's is after Nick's best friend, Johnna's is after three very good friends of mine that all have the middle name Marie, Karlie's is a combination of both my mom's name and Nick's mom's name and Sloan's is a combination of both my dad's name and Nick's dad's name."

"That is awesome." Carissa said sincerely.

"Thank you."

"Did you ever get to meet Nick's best friend or did he pass away before you knew Nick?" Carissa asked.

"Oh yeah, I knew him. He was one of the nicest people you'd ever want to meet, he'd give a stranger the shirt off his back if he needed it. I just wish my kids would have had the opportunity to meet him, he would have been one awesome uncle figure, that's for sure, but more than anything he would have made an incredible father, his son was a tiny infant when he was killed."

"How terrible."

"Yeah, it is. Nick and I are very close with his son and his son's mom. In a way Nick is Eli's father figure."

"That's nice, the poor little guy might not have a father but if Nick is there for him at least he has a great role model. Nick is such an awesome dad."

"Yes he is, my children are very blessed, and Nick is lucky too because if he wasn't a good father I'd kick his butt to the curb." Jackie told her.

Carissa laughed but she knew her sister wasn't kidding.

The two sisters made small talk and enjoyed their lunch and Carissa was ecstatic that Jackie had given her blessing about the name Nicole, the name, and her friend really did mean a great deal to her.

The End!


End file.
